A Normal Day In The Life Of
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT Yeah, today was a normal day for the young Tamer and Keeper.


Today would be a perfectly normal day for the young Tamer and Keeper.

 _"_ _Zick_ _!_ Do something!"

Zick blasted the Andro-Gorka coming at him and looked to his right. He froze when he saw Omniquad slowly creeping closer to Elena, his fists clenched and his eyes turned red.

 **"Get back!"**

Omniquad paused for a second, before shaking his head and continuing to move closer to the Keeper in training.

 **"I said get back!"**

This time, Omniquad wasn't able to resist; Zick had put a lot more force and power into his Tone.

A blast of blue Dom-Energy hit the Gorka, having little to no effect on him.

"That isn't going to work, little Tamer," Omniquad's gravelly voice hissed. "You're still too weak."

"Am I?" Zick fished his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on; immediately feeling himself getting stronger. He shot again, this time a lot more powerful and knocking the Gorka back.

He glared at the monster, his hand still outstretched. **"Don't touch her."**

Elena blinked and snapped out of her shock, she rummaged through her backpack and tossed him a Dombox. He caught it easily and canned Omniquad quickly.

He removed the sunglasses and let out a breath, taking a second to regain his energy before moving towards Elena. "You okay?" He held his hand out.

She took it and allowed him to pull her up. "I'm fine," she shivered. "Now I know why you didn't want me to see, Gorkas are _scary_ _."_

He chuckled, his eyes slowly going back to their original color.

"Why were they after me anyway?"

He froze and walked away. "Elena, it's getting late. We should go before the two hours are up."

She frowned, he was _obviously_ hiding something. "Wait, what? Zick! Get back here!" She jogged after him and pulled him back. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Uhmm...we really should go.."

 _"Zick."_

He sighed. "Fine, Magnacat's targeting the people I care about so he can take me out easily."

She blinked. "Is that why you've been watching me closely for a week now?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You noticed?"

"You aren't really _subtle_ _."_

* * *

"Patty?"

"Present."

"Mattie?"

"Present."

"David?"

"Present."

"Elena?"

"Present."

"Zick?"

"..."

Miss Swift frowned and looked around. "Zick?"

Elena quickly but discreetly jabbed him in his side, making him jump up before the teacher could see he was sleeping.

"P-present!" He stuttered.

Miss Swift raised an eyebrow but continued checking the list.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "You really need to learn to balance school and monsters," she scolded. "You'll get yourself in trouble!"

"Says you, I heard you screaming at Bombolo all the way from my house. What happened?" He asked, stretching his arms and yawning.

She rolled her eyes. "He nearly revealed himself to the twins."

"Zick! Elena! Want to share something with the class?" Miss Swift said.

Giggles could be heard from the whole class as the two clamped their mouths shut.

"You think they're planning their wedding?" Patty whispered, but Zick and Elena were still able to hear.

"It's a possibility," Mattie giggled.

Elena was tempted to jump up and kick both girls out of their chairs, but Zick pulled her back before she could.

"Are you _sure_ they aren't monsters?" She whispered.

His lips twitched up a bit. "You'd have seen it if they were."

* * *

Elena glared and shoved Zick to the side before looking around the Armory as if nothing happened.

The young Tamer stumbled but managed to hold his balance. "What was that for?" He asked, frowning.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I _was_ telling you about Purrcy, Puffy and what the twins did to them, but you were too busy making heart eyes at Lay."

He blushed. "I...uhmm..."

"If you won't listen to me then go, maybe you'll listen to her," she shoved him again, this time towards were Lay and Teddy were standing.

"I was listening, you know."

"Oh really?" She crossed her arms. "What was I talking about then?"

"Violet nearly squeezed Puffy to death and Charlie was trying to pull out Purrcy's hair," he deadpanned, taking his inhaler out of his pocket and using it casually.

"Okay so maybe you _were_ listening, but-"

"Seriously, admit it, you're jealous."

"Don't flatter yourself," she rolled her eyes. "I already told you, I don't like girls who introduce themselves, that's a perfectly normal reason to get annoyed!"

"Elena."

"Yeah?"

"What did you do the first time we met?"

"I introduce- that isn't the point!" She growled. "Besides, I was wrong, Lay is nice."

He grinned...and sneezed, catching the attention of every Tamer, Keeper and Monster in the room.

Yeah, today was a normal day for the young Tamer and Keeper.


End file.
